


How to Train Your Werewolf (And Other Ball Games)

by emeraldsword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming on demand, Control, Fellatio, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scott's not the best at taking orders, Stiles likes giving orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles promised to teach Scott control. What sort of friend would he be if he didn't do a really thorough job? Episode Tag to S01ep06 Heart Monitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Werewolf (And Other Ball Games)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 39 of the Teen Wolf Rare Pairs Fest. Hope you enjoy!

 

"You're doing great!" Stiles said as they headed back to the Jeep, lacrosse stick slung over his shoulder.

Scott hefted the bag of lacrosse balls in one hand, for once enjoying the extra strength his wolfy powers gave him.

"I can't believe you've spent the whole day throwing balls at me," he said, grinning.

"It worked, didn't it?" Stiles said. "Admit it, my plans are awesome."

"Your plans are awesome," said Scott dutifully, swinging himself into the Jeep and tossing the bag into the backseat.

"And you should always do as I say," Stiles added, clambering into the driving seat.

"And I should always do as you say," Scott repeated before poking his tongue out at Stiles, making him laugh.

"Seriously man," Stiles said, putting the keys in the ignition and backing out of the slot. "You did awesome! Need to watch it with those guys though, that coulda got kind of hairy." He snickered. "In more ways than one."

"I guess I was just pissed off because you'd been throwing balls at me all day," Scott said.

Stiles snorted and took a corner a little too fast, shaking  the lacrosse balls loose from their bag and sending them rolling across the back seat.

"You need to learn to play nice with people," he said, pulling into his driveway. "And you can start by picking those up!"

Scott rolled his eyes, but obediently scrambled into the back seat and began rummaging around for the balls as Stiles headed into the house.

It took him a couple of minutes to find them all – one of them had managed to get wedged under the passenger seat just behind the footrest and in the end Scott had to get back into the front to get it out. He huffed a sigh of relief when he had the last one back in the bag, and took the bag with him into the house.

He could hear Stiles moving around upstairs, humming snatches of song. Scott kicked his shoes off by the door and headed up the stairs to join him, swinging the bag in one hand.

"Put them in the closet," Stiles said when Scott pushed open the bedroom door. He was rooting around in one of his desk drawers and didn't look up as Scott entered the room. Scott threw the bag in the general direction of the closet and reached to grab one of the cans of Dr Pepper off the desk before flopping down on Stiles's bed.

"Got it!" Stiles said triumphantly and straightened up. Scott flipped the ringpull on the can and took a gulp, looking at the little bag in Stiles's hand.

"Oh good," Stiles said, looking at him for the first time since he'd come into the room. "Drink that, then take your shirt off."

Scott blinked.

"Um, what?"

"Take your shirt off," Stiles repeated, as if this was a completely ordinary request. Scott finished the can of Dr Pepper before speaking again.

"Why?" he asked, trying not to sound totally baffled. Stiles rolled his eyes at him.

"Did we not just have this discussion, about how all my ideas are awesome and you should always just do as I say?" he asked.

Scott nodded,  and his belly suddenly did that weird little flip thing it did when he was starting to feel turned on.

"I wasn't completely serious," he said weakly, and Stiles gave him a grin that was surprisingly predatory.

"We're teaching you control, right?" Stiles said. Scott swallowed and nodded.

"So, there are other areas you might need control." Stiles said. "Shirt off, wolf boy. We wouldn't want you wolfing out in front of Allison, now would we?"

"Stiles, I…" Scott said, and Stiles just looked at him. There was a glint in his eye that Scott hadn't seen there before, and when Scott took a deep breath he could smell arousal in the air. He felt hot all over, little prickles of heat racing all over his body to finally settle in his dick.

"OK," he said softly, and pulled off his shirt.

"Good, now put these on," Stiles said, suddenly all business again though now Scott could see the erection outlined in his best friend's jeans. Stiles threw the little bag at Scott, and when Scott opened it he found a packet of the latex gloves his mother kept in the first aid kit, along with a bottle of hand lotion. Stiles was watching him closely so Scott made a bit of a production of putting the gloves on, smoothing the latex down over each finger and tugging it carefully into place, making sure his left hand was covered before starting on his right. Stiles's lips were slightly parted and as Scott watched, his tongue came out to lick at them. Scott took a suddenly shaky breath and rested his gloved hands low on his belly, just above the line of his jeans.

"Hands by your sides," Stiles said firmly. "If you shred the latex, I won't let you come."

Scott hesitated before moving his hands, and Stiles looked at him. The predatory expression was gone and Stiles looked more like the guy Scott had known since kindergarten.

"Trust me," Stiles said. "This is you and me, Scotty, it'll be fine."

Scott stayed motionless for another moment, and Stiles just stared back at him. Then Scott tilted his head in unmistakable challenge and splayed his hands out on the bedclothes next to his hips.

"Go to town," he said with a smirk.

"All right!" crowed Stiles and then he looked at Scott with such a blatantly calculating look that Scott couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to. Stiles climbed up onto the end of the bed and then crawled up so his body was hovering over Scott's. They weren't touching at all, but Scott could feel the heat of Stiles's body all over him.

"All you have to do," Stiles said softly, millimeters from Scott's mouth, "is just lie there."

Scott was expecting him to close the gap between them and kiss him but Stiles clearly had other ideas because he moved up and traced his tongue over the shell of Scott's ear.

"No wolfing out," he said softly, the whisper of breath against Scott's neck making him shiver. Stiles nipped gently at Scott's earlobe before sucking a string of marks along Scott's jaw and biting at his collarbone. "That's no sideburns, no teeth, no eyes, but most of all, no claws." He looked up at Scott, his pupils already blown. "Got that, buddy?"

Scott nodded, moving as little as possible.

"I want to hear you say it," Stiles said, one of his hands coming up to tease at Scott's earlobe with the lightest of touches. "Say 'yes Stiles, I understand.'"

"Yes Stiles, I understand," Scott said, and Stiles groaned, bending his head to suck a hickey right in the centre of Scott's sternum. Scott was pretty sure it was just so that he didn't have to meet his eyes; Stiles absolutely reeked of arousal. His hand was now cupping Scott's face, one thumb stroking his cheek, but apart from that point and the mouth on his chest, they weren't touching at all. Scott didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life. He shifted his hips up, just a bit, so he and Stiles were pressed together. Both of them groaned at the contact, and Stiles jerked away, breathing hard.

"Nah-uh, Scotty-boy. We do this by my rules or we don't do it at all," he said, but he sounded completely wrecked.

"Stiles, you're killing me!" Scott said, and he almost didn't care that Stiles could hear the pleading note in his voice.

"That's the idea," Stiles said, and now he sounded calmer, more in control, and Scott groaned. Stiles smirked.

"We're testing your control, buddy," he said, reaching down unabashedly to adjust himself in his jeans. "If I'm not driving you crazy, I'm not doing this right."

"Maybe we should stop," Scott said, forcing the words through a suddenly-unwilling throat.

Stiles sighed.

"But Scott, you know I have the best ideas," he said.

Scott looked at him, then nodded.

"You have the best ideas," he said softly and Stiles grinned.

"You, though, totally suck at following orders," he said. "From now on, no moving."

"What happens if I move?" Scott asked coyly. Stiles's eyes darkened.

"Oh, I'll think of something," he said. "All you have to do is stay flat on the bed. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Stiles," Scott said, when the silence had dragged on for what felt like for ever. "Just freaking touch me already!"

Stiles groaned.

"You should see yourself, you really should. Jesus," he said, giving his cock a quick stroke through his jeans before yanking his hand away and glaring at Scott. "No more talking, it's distracting," he said firmly. Scott quirked an eyebrow. "Oh shut up," Stiles said, and moved so that he was straddling Scott again, this time with his thighs pressed firmly against Scott's. "The only thing I want to hear from you," he said softly, "is my name. Got it? We're doing this my way."

Scott moved his head in the tiniest of nods and relaxed into the bed, legs rolling out slightly to press against Stiles, who moved to accommodate him.

"Oh, this is going to be good," he said, seemingly more to himself than to Scott, and bent to trace his tongue over Scott's nipple. He didn't touch anywhere else on Scott's body, narrowing Scott's world down to that one sensation. Stiles was clearly experimenting; the little licks and sucks and nips were all completely unpredictable and not knowing what was coming next was really doing it for Scott. He clenched his fists in their ridiculous gloves, and Stiles glanced up and smirked before kissing his way to Scott's other nipple, to continue his torture there. Scott was breathing hard, little gasps of air escaping as Stiles nipped at him, teasing with his teeth before soothing with his tongue.

"God, _Stiles_ ," he gasped and Stiles backed off. He looked completely wrecked, and Scott thought he probably looked worse.

"Hands," Stiles demanded. "Give me your hands."

Scott held out both his hands, not surprised to notice that they were shaking. Stiles looked at the gloves, then bit his lower lip and started scrabbling at his own jeans.

"Hands by your sides," Stiles gasped when Scott started trying to help him. "Don't come!" he added as he finally got his hand on his cock. Scott inhaled the salt-hot-lust of it and groaned out loud as Stiles stripped himself a couple of times and came all over Scott's belly.

"You didn't come did you?" Stiles asked anxiously, almost before his cock had stopped spurting.

"No," growled Scott. "Stiles, I swear..."

"Give me a minute and I will send you out of your fricking MIND," Stiles said, breathing heavily and staring at his come as it spread across Scott's stomach.

Scott just took great, heaving breaths and tried to wait. Eventually Stiles took a deep breath and sat upright, settling his weight onto Scott's thighs and looking at him thoughtfully.

"Give me your hand," Stiles said, and Scott put his hand out. Stiles began to run his fingers all over it, stroking every inch of the latex with those long, delicate fingers.

"Can't feel any rips with my hands," he said, a little grin crossing his face. "But let's see if I can feel any with my mouth," and before Scott could understand Stiles had closed his lips around his index finger and was tracing the tip with his tongue. Scott couldn't help bucking up but Stiles had got him so that he couldn't quite move, certainly couldn't get any friction.

"No claws," Stiles reminded him as he slid his mouth off Scott's finger with an obscene pop. "Certainly not while I've got your fingers in my mouth."

"No fucking claws!" Scott snarled. "Just…"

"I seem to remember that silence was one of my conditions too," Stiles said, and Scott clamped his jaw shut so fast they both heard his teeth click. Stiles smirked, and went back to driving Scott out of his damn mind.

Stiles insisted on fellating all Scott's fingers in turn, and both his thumbs, and who knew that having someone lick the bones of his wrists would be such a turn on for him? Scott thought he might actually die when Stiles put one finger on the button of his jeans.

"Don't come," Stiles said again, before flicking the button undone and moving to pull down the zipper with his teeth.

"Fuck, _Stiles!"_ Scott gasped, and Stiles gave him a smug look.

"Can't believe that worked!" he said, and Scott groaned, not caring any more how desparate he sounded.

"Please, Stiles, please just…."

Stiles put a hand on his belly, rubbing gently in little circles.

"You don't need to beg, buddy," he said softly. "You've been a good boy so far, I'm almost definitely going to let you come soon."

As Stiles moved down to finally, FINALLY take Scott's cock into his mouth, Scott realised that Stiles was hard again. It didn't seem to distract him from his purpose though, which was giving Scott the most mindblowing blowjob he'd ever had. At first Stiles was clearly learning the territory, playing around, but then he settled down to basically sucking Scott's brains out through his dick, alternating light and firm touches, pulling off whenever Scott was about to come until Scott was a sweaty, gasping mess.

"Let's see those hands," said Stiles hoarsely when Scott thought he might actually die if Stiles didn't let him come soon. He held his hands out for Stiles to inspect, and Stiles looked at them for a long moment, before nodding.

"OK Scotty, whenever you're ready," he said, moving to take Scott's dick back into his mouth. He didn't get there though – the second he had permission, Scott came so hard he thought he actually blacked out.

When he came back to himself again, Stiles was kneeling up once more and jerking himself off. Scott reached out, still wearing the stupid gloves, and put his hand over Stiles's.

"Let me," he said, and Stiles took his hand away, bracing his hands on his thighs as Scott jerked him off fast and hard. He arched his head back when he came and Scott found himself staring at the line of Stiles's throat instead of the way his dick was spurting onto Scott's stomach, again.

Stiles slumped down to the side of him when he was done, completely boneless, and Scott, after a tentative pause, started to take the gloves off.

"I have so much control, man," he said, dropping them down onto the floor. Stiles let out a slightly hysterical giggle.

"You really do. No inappropriate wolfiness for you, no sir!" he said.

"Not sure about you though," Scott said thoughtfully. He felt Stiles go tense on the bed beside him.

"Huh?"

"Well, you came twice," he pointed out. "The first time just from licking my chest. No stamina, dude."

"Says the guy who came on demand," Stiles said.

"Just saying, it's something we could work on."

Stiles snorted.

"My mom always used to say, one swallow doesn't make a summer," he said, "and I didn't even get to swallow! Maybe we should try this again, closer to the full moon."

"Your rules," Scott pointed out.

"My rules are awesome," said Stiles sleepily. "Clean me up, Scotty."

Scott groaned.

"Seriously?! Plus, I only take your orders when you have your hand on my dick," he said. Stiles shrugged and flopped down on the bed next to him, closing his eyes. Scott glared at him, then reached for the tissues and cleaned the come from his stomach before settling back down and closing his own eyes. Nap now, and then Stiles could give him the orgasm he owed him.


End file.
